Souls Drawn Asunder
by Chigz
Summary: ChrisTrishJay love triangle, but definately not what you'd expect. Especially from me, a diehard ChrisTrish shipper... CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE, woo! Please review if you want more. Thanks to everyone!
1. For Once

Alright... I'm taking a little break from writing The Task of Breathing. I had a bit of a mind block, but during that time, a new idea came up, and I feel like writing a little story with a different kind of plot. It's all pretty much offscreen. Jay and Trish have been dating for a while, and they are in a committed relationship, sort of similar to the beginning of the Chris/Trish romance (all sweet and innocent and such). Jay and Chris are best friends, Chris hasn't turned face yet, and Trish is still face. Those are the only really important things to know. There's no real time frame to be aware of... just use your imagination. =) Hope you guys like the story!  
  
Pairing: Christian(Jay)/Trish for now, with Chris on the side. Man, I need to start writing about some other couples. XD  
  
Disclaimer: Uh... nothing's mine but the story.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
His smile. It was the sweetest, most beautiful thing Trish had ever seen. It was the one thing in her life that could instantly drown any worry she had, and make her feel completely safe and carefree. Just seeing him with that smile he had on his face whenever he looked at her blew all her cares right out the window. He didn't have to speak a single word for her to know how much he loved her, just when he smiled.  
  
Her life had never been easy, but she didn't expect it to be. It was harder than it looked, being one of the most popular divas in the WWE. She was recognized everywhere she went, had a schedule filled with photo shoots, public appearances, and autograph signings, and was placed on one of the most strict travel schedules of any of the other divas.  
  
Any time that she got off was a breath of fresh air, as it was only occasionally that she was given any break at all. How she had time for a relationship, she herself had no idea.  
  
This was the first long-term relationship she'd been in since high school. There were so many things holding her back from having a normal life, and half of the relationships she'd been in, as short as they were, couldn't last because they were meaningless. She was always either held back by her career, left because she couldn't be a good girlfriend, or used for sex and nothing more. Until Jay.  
  
None of the stress mattered to her now, because she had him. It sometimes seemed too good to be true, and even though they'd been dating for four months, he had the same effect on her now as when they first became a couple. The instant she saw that smile, and those glowing eyes, she melted. She was in disbelief that she could be so blessed. It had often crossed her mind whether or not she would ever find someone who could make her genuinely happy, and be the man she's always dreamt about. Someone who would just love her for the woman she was and not who she was seen as on camera. Someone who wouldn't just consider her a slut because of her appearance. Jay saw her so much further than that, and she was sure that he meant it when he said he loved her.  
  
Everything about him was completely infectious. The moment she saw that smile of his, she couldn't help but smile herself. He didn't have to say a thing, she just loved the way he looked at her. He was like a dream; one that she had over and over like any hopeless romantic. And now it was a reality. It didn't matter that she'd seen him every day, and been with him for long enough that those little things like the way he smiled at her shouldn't seem like a big deal. They were to her, because if she ever lost sight of the importance and meaning in that smile and in his warm, deep eyes, she might lose the one thing that made her happier than she'd ever been. Nothing could make her smile like seeing his smile.  
  
"That was some match." He spoke in the most playful but sweet voice to her. His congratulations' were the most meaningful to her. There was nothing better than walking backstage from a match, looking and feeling tired, worn out, and just plain awful, and still having someone right there waiting, smiling at you, staring straight into your eyes, and showing that they loved you even when you were at your worst.  
  
She pressed her palms together in front of her chest, fingers spread, and raised them to her lips, her shoulders raised and expression full of happiness. She walked slowly toward him and reached her arms out, placing her hands on both his shoulders, pulling herself toward him so their bodies were just barely touching. She slid her hands back, putting her arms around his neck, and raised her chin, looking directly into his eyes. She stood there for a few seconds, gazing up into his loving eyes, just looking over his face and admiring his smile. Those gorgeous lips of his had such an affect on her.  
  
She slowly raised herself up, closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently to his. She felt his arms around her waist pulling her just a bit closer to him, and they shared the most simple, affectionate kiss. He had such a way of being so gentle with her. It seemed he could feel how very fragile a person she was, and he knew just how to kiss her at the right moments. He was never too rough with her, and never too soft, just perfect. He was so considerate, and that was one of the many things she loved so dearly about him.  
  
The two pulled apart, their lips still inches from each others', still holding onto each other. Trish held her eyes closed for just a few moments longer, breathing in the scent of him, and feeling his breath on her. She slowly opened her eyes, his face in full view, his expression so authentic, his gaze so sincere and loving. There was something so wonderful about him, and how he just knew how to love her, and how to treat her, without being selfish. This was what she was missing from other men.  
  
"What'cha thinking about, honey?" Jay's tone was so low, he spoke in almost a whisper. Nothing he said could ever ruin a moment they shared, because he would never say anything to dishonor the love she felt for him.  
  
"Just... how wonderful you are." She kissed him again, this time for a while longer. The loved the taste of his lips, and how soft and luscious they were. Everything about him, everything, was perfect to her. There were no flaws, no faults, he was everything she could ever imagine wanting, and he did everything in his power to be himself for her, and to return all the love that radiated from her when she was around him. He was so sensitive a person, completely opposite his on-screen character.  
  
Again, their kiss broke, as did their embrace, and Trish brushed off her sides, trying to tidy herself up after her recent match. Jay smiled at her, that wonderful smile, and some laughter escaped him as he watched her.  
  
"What?" Trish gave him a confused look, pulling her hands up to her hair and running her fingers briskly through, checking for anything that might be wrong with her.  
  
Jay grabbed her wrists and lowered them back to her sides, stopping to look at her for a bit, that smile never leaving him. He couldn't stop smiling when she was near him. She just brought this extreme glee to him, and he couldn't control how he acted around her. It was just natural for him to smile whenever she was anywhere around him, because she made him feel that way, there was nothing else to do to express it.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie," Jay calmly spoke, licking his lips and gazing down at her. "You're just so great to me. I don't know what you see in this that makes me so wonderful to you. I'm nothing special, hun."  
  
She giggled. "Of course you are. You're everything to me. You're everything I say you are. Wonderful, special, amazing, perfect. You're my Jay. You don't even care that I look hideous right now."  
  
Trish smiled wide, and Jay playfully shook his head. He ran his hands up and down her shoulders, her hair slipping over his hands as they moved. "No, no, no, never. You couldn't even look bad if you tried. Me, on the other hand, I walk into the ring ugly and come out even worse."  
  
They both laughed at each other, turning around and walking down the halls backstage. They were so comfortable around each other, neither one could feel pressured around the other. There was this calmness about the two of them together that everyone recognized whenever they saw them. Jay held his arm down around Trish's waist as she leaned sideways into him and they walked toward the locker rooms.  
  
"Let's get changed and then we can go check out places around the arena, alright?" Jay always liked doing the same things with Trish after their Raw matches. They'd get changed and do sight-seeing around the area together, having fun and spending time together. Nothing too special, but as long as the two of them were together it was a memorable occasion. Jay knew how much Trish liked checking out local places, anyway. It was a nice opportunity for them to meet people outside of the business, do things they didn't normally have the chance to, and just spend hang out as friends as well as a couple.  
  
Trish nodded and Jay saw her to her locker room, kissing her on her forehead before leaving to the guys' locker room. They always had the same routine, but at different locations all over the country, it was always something new and exciting for the two of them to experience.  
  
Trish walked into the room, a huge smile on her face. Whenever she was with Jay, there was nothing she could do to get that giddy, gleeful expression off her face.  
  
"Hey there, lovergirl." Victoria poked Trish in the side and chuckled at her a bit. "You'd think that after four months you'd get tired of him, but you still have the same look on your face now as you did when he first asked you out."  
  
Trish bit her lower lip and giggled cheerfully in response. "Yeah, yeah, I know. And you girls must be getting tired of me always being in the same mood day after day. I bet behind my back you all just want me to walk in here piping mad one time."  
  
Amy walked from the back of the locker room up to the two girls, inevitably noticing Trish's all-too-common smile. She nodded and joined the conversation. "Nah, we're happy for you. I just don't get what keeps you two so hooked on each other. I mean, you act as if you're a teenager on your first date."  
  
Trish cringed a bit. "Do I really?! Oh man, tell me if I'm being too corny, I don't want to turn him off. He's probably getting sick of it, too..."  
  
"Nope, no he's not, believe me. Matt's perplexed just like Vicki and I are. Jay acts exactly the same as you do. He's frickin' head over heels, woman. Matt and I were never like that. I'm kinda jealous, actually."  
  
Trish smiled again. She couldn't help it. "Jay... he's something else. He really is." She felt overjoyed that she and Jay had something so special and highly thought of by the other girls. It did feel like a teenaged romance, so sweet, innocent. Both of them always felt like they were going to screw it up by making a wrong move, but at the same time, they were so comfortable and carefree with each other. They had a puzzling relationship, if anything, but it was something so unexplainable and pure. The attachment was like nothing Trish had ever felt before, and she didn't want that feeling to ever leave.  
  
"I bet. Well, have fun. You're going out on the town like always, right?" Vicki patted Trish on her shoulder, and winked at her when Trish nodded as a reply. She shouted "Great match, by the way!" as she left the locker room.  
  
Amy bent forward and gave Trish a friendly, affectionate hug, and whispered to her, "You know all the girls and I are really happy for you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Thanks a lot, Amy. I'll see you later." She hugged her friend in return, and continued to the back of the locker room to get herself ready for touring the city.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
(Crap... what's Victoria's real name?) Awww, so sweet. ^_^ I am going to hate myself after I write the rest of this, because I have big things planned for this story. I fell in love with the pairing as I was writing this, even though I hate Christian/Trish on Raw. Grrrr. Bad! Evil! Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, tell me if I should keep going. I know this chapter was a little sappy, but I need the gushy gushy stuff to make my big plans really exciting later on in the story. Muahaha, some of you are going to hate me for what I'm gonna do. Please, pleeeease review! I need input! ^_^ 


	2. What You'll Never Have

She astounded him. Everything about her was extravagant. The subtle glimmer in her deep brown eyes, the flow of her hair as she walked, the curve of her body. But anyone could see what a beautiful person she was on the outside. So sexy and intriguing. The way she moved was absolutely entrancing, and this was obvious to any man that laid eyes on her. She was gorgeous, with no strings attached. It was strange how someone so perfect could be so blind.  
  
Chris had always had a soft spot for Trish Stratus. Every man that knew her shared that piece of themselves. The only thing any different about Chris was that his infatuation with her never left his own thoughts. Nobody else knew of it, and Chris was worried he made his feelings obvious to the world.  
  
The way he stared at her, everyone around him should have been able to see from the start. God, how his heart rose into his throat the first second of every time his eyes met her gorgeous frame. It wasn't just this fantasy he had of her delicate, voluptuous body in his arms that made him pine for her. That may have been the sole reason for his longing from the start, as any sane man would do, but for Chris... the strongest emotion he knew was the reason for this now. Jealousy.  
  
He watched Trish leave the locker room from a bit further down the hallway. His lower lip curled slightly inward, and his tongue drew across it slowly, moistening his soft lips as he watched her. Call it lust, but the depth of these powerful, overwhelming emotions he felt for her told him otherwise, as much as he denied it to himself.  
  
It seemed that every second he spent staring at her went by in slow motion. Any kind of physical feeling he portrayed toward her seemed like puppy love; a childish boyhood dream or some meaningless longing. His eyes played up and down her body as she walked toward him... or rather, in his direction. She was walking 'toward' the parking lot, to spend time with Jay.  
  
The reality of the situation was half the reason for his being so desirous of her. She was his best friend's girl. As much as he tried to resist it, the woman he'd felt such ardency for, from the second he met her, was his best friend's girl.  
  
He had almost gotten used to it... almost. Four months of breathing through the two of them together, trying to survive every second of watching them kiss, he had almost grown accustomed to it. He wouldn't be bothered by it at all had he not had this impenetrable desire for her. He just... he couldn't help it. It went with him everywhere, and he couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried, that... that love... he felt for her.  
  
"Hey, Chris," she said cheerfully as she strode past him, a warm but casual smile on her face. That was one of the things he loved about her. He never saw her without a smile. He supposed Jay was the reason for that. That was the reason he couldn't interfere.  
  
Jay was the best friend he had ever known. Chris was thankful for all of the friends he had, and Jay was among the closest of them. There was no one as funny and uplifting as he. And he made Trish happy, he made her smile. Seeing that smile was something amazing to Chris. Why were things so difficult? There was just no reason for this. Chris tried to shake the feeling from himself whenever he saw her, purely for the good of those he loved. He was the type of person who would give up the world and everything beautiful within it for those he loved. Deep inside himself, as much as he would die over and over again to have Trish Stratus as his own, he was so much more sensible a person than that.  
  
He was unable to respond. He just kept his gaze focused on her, focused on that smile, those lips. She was enchanting to him. Chris could barely stand having her in front of him like this. She and Jay together killed him. Seeing the two people he cared most about in the world, together in a way he'd die to destruct, as selfish and horrid as the idea was, killed him. Chris couldn't even smile back at her, but she walked by, without a second thought.  
  
Chris turned his head to watch Trish descend further down the hallway, walking in heels down the few steps of the arena toward the large parking lot, where she would meet Jay. As soon as she disappeared from view, he turned back. It was like this every week. Same routine. And he thought perhaps Trish would notice something odd about him standing outside the locker rooms every time she left the arenas they performed at.  
  
He was only grateful that she couldn't see it. She couldn't see the passion in his eyes that he worked so hard to mask. If it got out to either she or Jay that Chris secretly adored her, he would be ruined. His friendship with Jay would be done, and any hope of having a decent friendship with Trish was terminated. He wanted so badly to be more than just her friend. The conflicting emotions within him were so hard to bear. He had to catch his breath every time his hundred-mile-a-minute thinking caught up with him. He was scared to death that he would ruin the wonderful things he had with this foolish fantasy.  
  
He and Trish were never even close. Chris wondered if she even thought of him as a friend. Jay was the only thing keeping the two of them in contact of each other. The three of them and a few others, namely Amy, Matt, Jeff, and Adam, would spend most of their traveling time together. They were friends through Jay, because they were forced to be. Trish wouldn't pay a second of attention to Chris were it not for Jay.  
  
He had always been so careless and cruel to her in order to keep his adoration for her secret before she and Jay became a couple. It was the most pain Chris ever had to endure, hurting her in order to save her. Chris made this so much harder than it had to be. He was the only one putting himself through all of this, and the scary part was that it was all involuntary. He would have told her right away how he felt about her if there weren't doubts and feelings of hopelessness holding him back. Her reaction frightened him. There were so many things that kept him from being happy.... but he just wanted her to be happy, and now these dreams of his had not even a splinter of chance of coming true. All thanks to Jay.  
  
*Jesus, Chris! Stop thinking like this!* Chris began walking toward the men's locker room, thinking to himself. *It's not Jay's fault, it's not anyone's fault. Trish Stratus is too good for anyone.*  
  
He caught Jay walking briskly down the hall, toward the parking lot. *That lucky sonofabitch.*  
  
"Hey, Chris." Almost out of breath, Jay stopped for a bit to talk to Chris, slipping on his jacket in a hurried manner.  
  
Chris took a few steps to meet him, hands in his pockets. He smiled. "Got somewhere to be?" He questioned, trying to sound oblivious, though he knew full well that every week Jay and Trish did the same thing. "Trish is outside waiting for you."  
  
Jay took a deep breath and nodded, straightening his jacket and shaking out his arms. "Oh shit... for how long?"  
  
Chris laughed. "Relax, she just passed by. You get so uptight for nothing." He patted Jay on the shoulder and slowly proceeded down the hall. "Take her someplace nice... and have fun!"  
  
As he turned around, Jay stopped him. "Oh hey, wait. Trish wanted me to ask you about going somewhere later tonight before we leave."  
  
Chris stopped and struggled a bit in his own mind before answering. "We'll see how things go." He looked toward the floor, his eyes distantly tracing the pattern of the tile. He looked back up as Jay began to leave.  
  
"Alright man, see you later." Jay rushed down the rest of the hall and out the door into the parking lot.  
  
He was powerless against his own conscience, and against his own mind, his own thoughts, his own feelings. It was inevitable that he'd only keep destroying himself and breaking down internally if he kept this up. Trish... felt nothing for him. She didn't even make friendly with him until four months ago, and he'd loved her long before that. Maybe it WAS only lust. He didn't know her well enough to say he really loved her. But this jealousy he had of Jay was driving him mad. Chris couldn't look at Jay without wanting Trish so badly, wanting what they had so badly.  
  
It was unexplainable. He knew just how devoted Trish and Jay were to each other, how much they cared for each other, and how in love they were. It was jealousy this whole time that made Chris so unhappy, so unwilling in his own mind to accept this. He wanted her. He wanted her badly. And his best friend was the one who got her... Chris was just going to have to live it out. Just keep living and breathing through the extreme affection that he felt for her. She would never be his, even if she and Jay failed. Even if years down the road, they knew each other better. Something would keep her from him. It had for five years already.  
  
Chris continued to stare down the long, empty backstage hallway before walking. He wasn't planning on going anywhere that the two of them would be before he checked out. Not tonight. He couldn't... tonight.  
  
----- ----- ----- -----  
  
Okayyyy, so... after taking quite a break from writing, I have finished the second chapter of my latest Chris/Trish/Jay fanfic! Please give me some sort of response. I've spent a load of time thinking through this storyline and I have a really good idea now of what I'm going to have happen. Normally I just write as I go, but I got some good ideas for this one. Thank you for the great reviews I've gotten so far. Keep R&Ring! 


	3. Addiction

"Hey there..."  
  
Trish turned around abruptly, a soft voice catching her attention. The frosty weather caused chills to run up and down her spine. A bright glint caught her eye the moment she saw him.  
  
Jay shut the heavy door behind him and walked down the few steps into the parking lot. Trish stood a decent length from the building, in a vacant section of the lot. Trish smiled and took a few slow steps toward him, her arms folded over each other and hugged closely to keep her bare flesh warm. Jay smiled in return and briskly dashed toward her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and holding her close to his own body, gently rocking her. "You look cold, sweetie."  
  
Trish unfolded her arms and ran her palms up his chest and over his wide shoulders, her hands meeting behind his neck and her fingers locking together. She hummed and pulled herself close to him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Mmm, not anymore." She closed her eyes and spent what felt like an eternity just feeling him next to her, his arms around her, his warmth washing over her. When she was with him, nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
Jay hesitated to pull away from her. He loved the feel of her body enclosed in his arms. He knew how he made her feel, and he adored having that kind of effect on her. He loved making her happy, and making her feel safe.  
  
Finally, Jay broke their embrace, keeping his hands on her waist. "Where are we off to?" He spun her around and the two began walking.  
  
"I don't know, anywhere I guess. Anywhere you want to go." Trish and Jay walked outside, into the bright fluorescent lights that lined the streets. The city seemed oddly desolate for nighttime. The atmosphere was calm, but cool and breezy. Jay kept Trish snuggled tightly, and ran his warm palms briskly up and down her arms to keep her warm.  
  
"Then lets just have a late dinner," Jay started. Trish nodded in response. She finished off his thought, "...and afterward we can just relax at the hotel."  
  
"Sounds great to me." He leaned to the side slightly and kissed her forehead, but Trish stopped and turned her head quickly, forcing her lips to his. Jay was taken off guard, and stumbled backwards a bit. Their movement was stopped, and Jay was almost too shocked to question her.  
  
Trish couldn't help herself. His lips were gorgeous, and she wanted him to take her so badly. The timing wasn't perfect, but Trish needed contact. She needed it. She was starved of it, starved much more than to her liking. She knew how Jay loved to keep her waiting, and how he was sensitive to her needs, but never left her completely fulfilled. He was like an addiction to her, and he knew just the way to make her want him. How to blow her away with his passion and sheer sexuality.  
  
Sensation after sensation ran through Trish's body. Simple contact did such a thing to her when she had been left without it for so long. She loved how she could sometimes surprise Jay with her intensity. Her hands found their way to the back of Jay's head, and she pulled him into her. Jay eagerly took her kiss, his lips pressed tightly to hers.  
  
Jay rested his hands on her waist, and pulled her hips into him. His palms traveled up her back and circled her shoulder blades. She was so cold in the rigid air, but as soon as his skin made contact with hers, the chill melted from her. His hands were somewhat rough, but whenever he touched her she felt a fierce passion rush through her.  
  
Jay parted his lips, and Trish followed suit, the hunger taking control of both of them. Their breaths were taken with each others, the moisture of their lips mixing, their sensuality identical.  
  
Trish, suddenly and without, warning pulled herself away from him, and opened her eyes, gathering herself as she stared into him. She pulled her arms back, and brushed the front of her blouse off, catching her breath which she'd lost in him. Just as quickly, she returned to his embrace, but brought her face inches from his instead of resuming the kiss. Her breath on his face was so warm and intoxicating.  
  
"Why don't we just... skip the dinner and head right for the hotel," Trish whispered in the sexiest of voices.  
  
Jay kept his eyes locked on hers; kept feeling her breath mix with his in front of them. He watched the cool air become moist and steamed with their tepid breaths for just a few seconds before leaning forward and feeding on her lips again.  
  
The passion between them was undeniable, even for the few seconds that his kiss lasted. His lips broke apart from hers and he softly mouthed "whatever you say". His eyes played over her features, admiring her swollen lips, and her soft skin.  
  
His arms lowered to her sides, and he took her hands in his, bringing her palms upward to his shoulders. He pulled her back into him, but this time just hugged her affectionately, bringing his lips to her ear and whispering in his deep, loving voice, "When was the last time I told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
Jay breathed in deeply as the wind picked up and blew Trish's hair across her cheeks, into his face. She smelled so beautiful and feminine, and her hair was so soft.  
  
"This morning, Jay. But you know I never get tired of it. I love you..." Trish closed her eyes and smiled, savoring the glorious moment, and the warmth and sincerity in Jay's words, before the two of them headed off toward the hotel. --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Aww... I love Trish and Jay as a real-life couple. So cute. Anyway... perhaps things with Chris will pick up in the next chapter. If I feel up to it, I might write Chapter 4 later tonight. Depends on the response I get for this one, though. Reviews, please! ^__^ 


End file.
